Tough, Abuseive Love
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Angel is chaetig on Stitch with someone closes to Stitch,but Angel is scared Stitch will find cause she's in a abuesive relationship with him and always beat her for some reason Angel have to make a choice true love or pain! Lilo x Angel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1:Sexual Abuse

Ok this idea of making this story was given to me by readerpal, this s gonna be a "what if" fanfic about Stitch abusing Angel, it might be short but i will try to make it good.

Chapter One: Sexual Abuse

* * *

><p>Angel have been sad, scared and nervous lately, ever since Stitch been very abusive lately, Stitch haven't been coming home drunk but he have been coming home angry and mad at Angel for some reasons Angel her self don't understand. Angel was cleaning up the inside of Stitch's ship, Angel been trying to keep that blue little monster happy so she could avoide pain, Angel even have nightmares about Stitch abusing her not even her wounds,scars and bruises have'nt even recoverd.<p>

Angel laid against the wall of the ship to get some rest, when all of a sudden she heard stomping and screaming, it was Stitch he looked mad and angry.

"ANGEL YOUGA GET YOUGA ASS HERE NOW!"Stitch ran twords Angel then he scratched her on her cheek. After Stitch did that he grabed Angel's antena, the dragged her to the other side of ship where there were many things to hurt her with.

"Wait, wait, boochi-boo please don't hurt me meega sorry, meega sorry.I be good I'll do better please don't hurt me I'm sorry," Stitch banged her ageinst the wall and said.

"SHUT UP YOUGA LITTLE SASSY MOUTH BITCH, STITCH HAD ENOUGH OF ANGEL DISREPECT AND SMART MOUTH!" Stitch yell. Stitch then slamed her on the cold floor then ejected his claws in Angel's ribs. Angel screamed and yelped in pain she tried to crawl away. But then Stitch jumped on her back and started scratching up her back then started to slam her face against the floor.

"YOUGA GONNA LEARN TO RESPECT STITCH! ANGEL WILL NOT SASS STITCH! ANGEL WILL DO WHAT STITCH SAY WHEN STITCH SAYS IT!"Stitch yelled. Blood started dripping quickly from Angel's mouth and lips. More blood was dripping from Angel's back. Angel tried to run away but Stitch grabed her by the neck and started occasionally slapping her(with his claws)in the face.

Stitch then throw Angel on the ground but before she could even try to get up Stitch slamed a hard metal object on Angel's back."Where youga think Angel's going," Stitch said with lust and anger in his voice. Stitch pushed Angel's head against the floor and started to lick the bak of her neck, and we know what that mean rape.

Angel whimpered as tears started to flood and burn her tears begin to flow down Angel's face.

"Who deserve this Angel who?" Stitch said with lust. Angel said started to get mad and yelled.

"ANSWER STITCH!" This frighten Angel and she quickly responded.

"Meega, meega does!" Angel whimpered,"Tell Stitch why"

Angel quikly respond while shirvering,"B-because Angel sass Stitch, Angel disrespect and all,"She whimpered in a frighten tone."Good Angel"Stitch said. After a long while of the molest Stitch got up and grabed Angel by the ear and pushed her on the floor. Stitch left chuckling.

Angel whimpered and said. "Meega so stupid, Angel's so stupid, I'm completely stupid! Stitch is not Angel's boochi-boo Lilo is, Lilo please help me,"

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter one hope you all gonna like it especially you two, Readerpal and Joshua-Sinclair. Read &amp; Reveiw.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Our Little Secret

Now the first chapter was about Stitch abusing and raping Angel in this chapter, Angel goes out and have an Affair with Lilo. This is where Lilo love and conferts Angel after Stitch horribly beat and raped Angel.

Chapter Three:Our Little Secret

* * *

><p>Angel woke from sleeping on the floor still sobbing from the pain she felt of even moving. She had many scars on her back and a really large one in the middle of her back, from Stitch scracthing and clawing at Angel's back. She left the room and got some bandages, she tied the bandages around her back. Her cheek was a little swollen and she had three scratchs on both arms. Angel also tied up the scratchs on her arms.<p>

Angel walked furthor out the ship and noticed Stitch was also dead sleep."Stitch must have fallen asleep last night after he beat me" Angel said. She walk(or ran) into the forest to visit Lilo for a while, she looked back only once and continued runing. After a while she arrived at Lilo's house. the lights was on so she now everyone was not asleep yet. She walked up the steps and into Lilo's house. When she got in the hallway, she heard laughing and giggling. The second Angel went in the living room, Lilo put her arms around Angel and kissed her with all the passion and romance she had.

"Oh, Angel baby i missed you so much!" Lilo said happily and hugged Angel.

"OWW!" Angel yelled. Lilo backed away and staired. Thinking she squeezed(or hugged) her too hard, Lilo noticed the bandages wrapped around her arms and her torso. Lilo gasped and looked angry.

"Oh my god, baby who hurt you,"Lilo said with love and concern. Angel was silent for several minutes.

"I-I-I was acttacked by something in the woods but i'm okay," Angel lied.

Lilo looked deep in Angel's eyes, to look for any sign of a lie and said, "Angel i'm sorry but... That's a lie and i know it is, who've been hurting you Angel tell me" Lilo said steirnly but with concern. Angel was worried to tell the truth but decided to tell another good lie.

"Uh... Well i.. got into a fight with Carmen we both got hurt pretty bad" Angel lied again. But this time Lilo beleaved it and said.

"Okay, Angel just be more careful next time" Lilo said as she kissed Angel on the lips, before taking Angel's hand and walking her to the living room. Although Lilo didn't know if Angel was still lying or not, so she lightly grabed Angel arm and brought Angel face to face with her, Lilo then looked Angel deep in the eyes and started.

"Angel tell me the truth missy, are you sure that you and Carmen got into a fight and you hurt each other" Lilo said in a stern tone, as she stroked Angel's cheek. Angel didn't like lying or keeping sercets from her girlfriend but right now she was scared. She was afraid if Stitch found out she told anybody he abused her. He'll only beat her more, Angel loved Lilo and wanted to be with her but she can't leave the abusive relationship of Stitch cause Stitch have all the power in the relationship.

Angel was still quiet for several minutes then responded, "Yes booje-boo, meega and Carmen got into a fight that's all" Angel said as she hugged her, hiding the fact that she had sadness in her eyes behind Lilo's back. Lilo returned the hug, as Angel broke away from the hug right after Lilo hugged her back. Angel then kissed Lilo on the lips and smiled.

"Okay Angel lets watch TV then" Lilo said taking Angel's hand, "Oh, and Angel do Victoria know your here?" Lilo said.

Angel just had a blank expresion on her face as she said, "Oh, I forgot to tell her I was going out with you" Angel said blushing a little bit, with embarrassment at forgeting to inform Victoria. Lilo just stared at Angel with an eyebrow raised.

"Angel, Victoria's gonna have a fit when you get home and talk to her. I told you a millen times you have to let Victoria know your going out with me" Lilo said in frustration. Lilo pulled Angel into the living room. Lilo turned on the TV and held Angel close to her. Angel blushed and just snuggled up to Lilo, and licked Lilo on the cheek. Angel soon crawled on top of Lilo, and looked at her with full lust in her eyes and kissed Lilo on the lips, after this happened Lilo put her arms around Angel and returned the kiss, Angel put her hands on Lilo's shoulders to stay close to Lilo while she was in Lilo's embrace. Lilo moved her arms and held Angel arm pulling her close, continuing to kiss her.

Lilo broke the kiss and just held Angel close to her and whispered something in Angel's ear, "I love you my little Angel" Lilo whispered in Angel ear then kiss her on the cheek, as she hugged Angel tightly. Angel just thought abot this hard. Angel remembered when, Stitch, would treat her like this with love, care and concern. But now Angel knew those days were over and long gone, Stitch was now a bruital abusive boyfriend of Angel that has no respect for her and forces her to do things she's not okay with, when ever Angel said something smart or a little disrespectful to Stitch he'll slap her, Angel, would have muiltpal bruises on her arms, body and legs as well. Angel know she was better off with Lilo then Stitch, ever since his programing been sent back to evil he've been abusive ever since.

Angel hugged Lilo back and whimpered, "I love ou too Boochi-boo" as she hugged Lilo tightly. Lilo chuckled a bit and said, "Wow Angel those speach class are really paying off aren't they?" Lilo said still hugging and Angel then turned into a red experiment female version of Stitch, Lilo had: red eyes, her white leaf patterns on her back, and a red fish tail, with the same antennas as Angel. Angel looked at Lilo in amazment as she saw how prettier Lilo was in experiment form. Lilo kissed Angel on the lips as she whispered something to Angel.

"So Angel you like my experiment form, is it cute" Lilo said batting her eyelashes to seduce Angel. Angel then giggled a bit, as Lilo came up close to Angel and kissed her on the cheek, then said, "Come on sweet heart lets go to sleep we can finish playing in the morning"

Lilo said as she wraped her arms around Angel as Lilo began to fall asleep. Angel hugged Lilo and stayed close in her loving embrace and snuggled into her warm fur as she als begin to fall into a deep sleep as they both began to fall asleep Angel said a few more words to herself before falling asleep.

"Our little secret, Boochi-boo"

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter two hope you guys like it and if you have anything to say about the story just say it nicely and tell me what to change.<p>

Read & Reveiw


End file.
